Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure
|based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Heitor Pereira |cinematography=Michael Chapman |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release= |time=98 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$149 million |gross=$1.439 million |preceded= |followed=''Charlotte's Web'' }} Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure (released in some markets as Stickman 2) is an American fantasy adventure sequel film that its a sequel to its first film, Stickman: The Movie and this is the second installment of the Stickman film. The motion picture will be released on April 10, 2015. It was released by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. The sequel film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 77th Golden Globe Awards, losing to Laika's Missing Link. A second sequel will be released on January 15, 2021. Plot Two years after the events of Stickman: The Movie, Rackie and the stickfigures were traveling from a fictional location to Illinois. Cast * Ben Stiller as Rackie, a heroic stickman. * Mike Myers as Sully, a Rackie's brother. * Sarah Vowell as Maya, a female stickfigure. * Jennifer Lawrence as Sarah, a Rackie's mother. * Andy Samberg as Tom, a Rackie's father * Billy Crystal as Marty, a Rackie's best friends. * Max Charles as Larry, a new stick figure. * John Goodman as Henry, a male yeti. * Gal Gadot as Gwen, a antagonistic stickfigure who tries to erase Rackie. Production It was announced in January 23, 2015 alongside for when release Strange Magic in a theatrical release, that its going to be a sequel movie to its first movie. It allows to make a movie. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Ted V. Miller agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Nicholas Stoller intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Stickman: The Movie having the core inspirations for the film. Visual effects The film's visual effects and animation production was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services and its the first film to be created by Rough Draft Studios who had made 2,200 shots for The Hampster Movie and SpongeBob SquarePants. The film's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Sound The sound from the sequel movie to its first film was recorded, designed, edited and customized at Skywalker Sound at Marin County, California and the sound effects was used from Big Hero 6 (Courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc.) and Nintendo 3DS Sound (Courtesy of Nintendo). Writing This film was written by Bill Scollon and it was produced by Angus MacLane. Music This music from the sequel movie to its first film was composed by Heitor Pereira, but the first film Stickman: The Movie was composed by John Williams. Release The sequel film to its first film will be released on April 19, 2015 in North American theatrical release film in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.. Marketing * The teaser poster was released on May 6, 2018. * The theatrical release poster was released on November 12, 2018. * The teaser trailer was released on May 9, 2018 and was shown before Ocean's 8 * The first trailer was released on September 20, 2018 and was shown before Smallfoot * The final trailer was released on February 17, 2019 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and Wonder Park Home media Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure will be available for purchase on digital and Movies Anywhere on July 9, 2019 and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on July 23, 2019 by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. Reception Box office Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure has grossed $1.439 million in the United States, China and Canada. Accolades Credits See also * ''Stickman: The Movie'' * Stickman 3 References Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:2019 films Category:2019 2D films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 sequel films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated sequel film Category:Films directed by Ted V. Miller Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:IMAX films Category:Films with doodles Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films produced by Angus MacLane Category:Films with underwater settings Category:Underwater action films Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Animated films set in prehistory Category:Films set in a fictional European country Category:Films set in Posen Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films set in the future Category:American films Category:Rough Draft Studios films Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists